


harry Potter conspiracy

by fandomforever101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomforever101/pseuds/fandomforever101
Summary: Is dumbledore really a good man,  is Ron, Hermione, and ginny using Harry potter, find out in these consperace.





	1. dumbledore

Is dumbledore manipulative?

What I want to know is wasn't there wards that told dumbledore if dark magic was in the school quirell had voldemort so shouldn't he have gotten rid of him and how all the protections were made just for them and how he left at just the right time to not stop him.

In the chamber of secrets Fawkes just happened to know were the chamber of secrets was and his a horcrux just happened to make its way to ginny which then just happened to end up in Harry potters hands. If Fawkes knew were the chamber of secrets was couldn't he have taken him in the beggining and stopped the whole thing.  
in prisener of azkaban dumbledore is cheif warlock so he could have forced a trial for serious black but chose not to. And Hermione just happened to have a time Turner when dumbledore told him that he could save more then one life.

In the goblet of fire dumbledore could have known moody was an imposter as he knew him for such a long time. He could have also just had Harry do three small task or called it null as he was his magical guardian but chose not to.

In order of the pheonix he dileberitly kept Harry potter ignorent of everything and kept ignoring him even after telling him about the dreams and kept Sirius locked up so he would chase after Harry just to leave the house.

In half blood prince dumbledore decide to take him horcrux hunting even though he kept him in the dark four five years. I also think dumbledore faked his death so the wabd could be taken then found by harry.

In the deathly hollows Harry just happens to have a protronius help him and then find out he was a horcrux and had to die then just happened to meet dumbledore in his mind. And if voldemort knew Harry and him had a mind link but didn't know Harry was a horcrux. Was his mind erased?

Why did dumbledore return Harry to the dursleys after he was given so much proof and told they neglected him.


	2. ron and hermione but mostly ron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really his friends?

First I want to talk about ron.  
Why was his family convincingingly at the plateform shouting in front of muggles right after Harry reliezed he doesn't know were to go. If the hogwarts express used to house over a hundred students why was there no other space when he probable was looking for him. And why was Ron so quick to leave just to come back. And if he is why know one else approached Harry did he keep them away to make him dependable. And shouldn't he have gone to mc gonegal about the bars on the window. Also why does he convince Harry into some of the more dangerous stuff. 

Next is Hermione.  
I believe she is almost as bad though I could be wrong. I want to know if Hermione was meant to be his friend or if she was also meant to make him reliable on her. Again I don't have much she could just be caught in the middle of a scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think. Next is ginny and her mom my second favorite to therorize about.


	3. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I know you hats authors notes but I have to say I may add more chapters on people and be gone for longish periods of time. Again I'm sorry.


	4. ginny and molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do they really care

is ginny and molly useing harry for there own needs.  
i believe that ginny was only pretending to use harry as when harry died all the money if there were no children would go to them as they were poor they could have planned for him to die.  
why did harry all of a sudden get jelious after only the third year right away wouldnt it have been graduale could he have been fed love potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment on your opinion so i can add it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is his friends and girlfriends conspiraces. Thank you.


End file.
